Currently there are several information display systems based in images printed or painted in different type of substrates. As the best known, there are fixed advertisements which can be sundry sizes and showing a single static image, which is printed, painted, or reproduced by any means on a substrate or a general rigid background.
A second type of visual information display system corresponds to the advertisements or advertisement presentations, comprising a plurality of visual exhibit elements, which are comprised by rectangular prisms presenting three surfaces or flat faces, each one thereof being located axially in a 120 degrees angle with respect to the other two. The visual display elements are located in adjacency in parallel way and present a spin movement of their longitudinal axis, in a way that at a given moment, the combination of the surfaces of one of the faces of each visual display element, upon spinning on its axis and staying in a image match position, form a complete visual display of an advertisement image.
Each one of the surfaces of the visual display elements presents a image segment in a way that when simultaneously, each element makes a 120 degrees spin over its axis, the combination of the individual images of each one of the faces remaining at that moment at the sight of the public, constitutes a complete image.
Evidently, this system is limited to the presentation of only three advertisement images and has as a main disadvantage that in a certain moment, the mechanism spinning the triangular elements forming the visual representation, may be damaged losing the synchrony in the images represented, forming those mixed images of the three advertisements. On the other side, during the spin of the triangular elements on their axis, there is a time period in which, the image is broken, when momentarily the surface of image display is deformed.
Other static advertising systems are known, such as those generally used in stadiums and places of large flow of public and consisting of continuous webs generally made from paper, plastic material or textile forming a roll. These webs have a determined amount of information or advertising adds printed on their surface, which are represented sequentially as the web advances toward one direction or the other, upon winding or unwinding.
This type of advertisement display system offers the possibility to display a bigger amount of advertisement that the systems mentioned before, but still they have as disadvantage the fact that the advertisement is static and due to the large size of the free spaces covering each advertisement and the features inherent to the material from which is made, the continuous web tends to slack and stretch in a way that it is exposed to the potential damages of wear, break, etc. Another disadvantage that this system has, is that during the change of an advertisement image for another, there is a determined time in which two advertisement images coincide.
The system subject of the present invention has as main object to overcome the disadvantages of today's known systems, providing a series of advantages that will become evident upon reading of the present specification.
The system for application of continuous advertisement in a display device with sequential or continuous animation of the present invention, is formed by the simultaneous presentation of a plurality of parallel aligned optical lines, one to the side of the other. Each one of the optical lines corresponds to a proportional part of the image to be displayed and being printed on a optical line unit consisting of a endless web sliding over bearing axis forming a "V", "W" or "WW" shaped path per optical line unit. This endless web contains a series of printed optical lines one next to the other, in a way that when the system is working, the corresponding images on each step of the optical line being sequentially succeeding during a determined period of time controlled by a timer device. The simultaneous display of the complementary optical lines on each one of the optical line units, yields the final complete image displayed to the public. As just mentioned, the advertising image exposed to the public is formed by the simultaneous representation of the whole of the complementary optical lines and has as main feature the fact to display a better view of the represented advertising image, since the display angle never changes and the image always remains completely flat, without holes and allowing to be perceived without error, in a way that while appearing one and another image the images sequenciation is immediate and perfect.
Such capacity of the system of the present invention is infinite, but preferably it should be kept within a range comprised between forty to two hundred images. In this system, each one of the webs constituting each unit of optical line, having printed on its surface a plurality of optical lines, slides with an endless movement towards the required direction, be either leftwards or rightwards, in a way that during its movement, which is programmed by a timer mechanism, it is stopped during a certain determined period of time, during which the image formed in this moment due to the combination of the complementary optical lines of each optical line unit, is exposed to the sight of the public.
The endless web is contained in a structure or furniture that may adopt several geometric shapes, the rectangular, square, circular or triangular shape being the preferred, and the optical lines may be located vertically, horizontally or diagonally.
Given the design and construction characteristics, there is no deformation possibility whatsoever per optical line either due to its operation or by being exposed to environmental conditions.
The furniture or structure generally has the shape of a geometric solid, thus its side and backward faces can be used additionally as a fixed advertisement space. The, presentation form can be face down, face up, standing up, lying down or it may be fixed or in movement.
Because of the minimum separation between a optical line and another adjacent optical line, the legends and images formed by the combination of the optical lines mentioned, can be appreciated at 100% with an excellent definition degree.